A Smexy Kidnap
by Kori Cocoa Grace
Summary: When Dan and Amy get kidnapped things get a little "romantic"... AmyxIan DanxNatalie. Hope you like it! It's M so don't read if ur not 18 or over! ALSO if you don't like it, don't read it!
1. The kidnap

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN HERE! They are from 39 clues written by a bunch of awesome authors! Though I wrote the whole thing! M rated because of well, it's mature! Smut, sex and blah blah blah! Don't read if you don't like! AmyxIan and DanxNatalie!**

**Prologue~**

The way that Isabelle looked at it was that her son and daughter were weak. VERY weak. Natalie screamed and panicked anytime something went wrong. All she wanted to do was shop shop shop! Disgusting, but even worse was Ian. Ian was a whole other problem. That wretched Amy girl was turning him into a soft, loving baby. His perfect plans turned into his down falls. He cared for the girl, the silly, non-Lucian girl! She was ashamed, though there was something she could do. She had stepped in to save the Kabra Family from humiliation and of course save the Lucian branch from the same disgrace. But the Kabra's were more important, everything was less important than them. Ian and Natalie still didn't realize how much they meant to be a Kabra. Isabelle had TRIED, really tried to be nice, for Ian. But that Amy girl didn't understand, she'd turned her down! Amy and Dan had one more chance. Isabelle could give one more chance for kindness...

**Chapter 1**

Amy woke up to see a bright white ceiling. Huh? I thought, looking around a little. Where am I? I thought. Let's see last time I remembered being in a dark, hotel in Tokyo. But that couldn't be right! It was a white, bright room, not dark and shabby... I quickly got up and realized I was wearing different clothing, if I could even CALL this clothing.

I was wearing a lacy white bra and matching panties. "Morning love, you look splendid." A silky voice said behind me. I spun around and yelped at who had been in the bed next to me. I had slept with Ian Kabra!

The door suddenly opened and none other than Isabelle Kabra herself walked in. "Darling, Amy! How good it is to see you!" She cried out. "W-What is it this time? Sweet talking me to death?" I cursed my studder than ended the sentence with some of Dan's sarcasm.

"Oh no, not at all sweet. We brought you here for a simple offer." Ian purred in my ear. I jumped, un-aware that he had moved from his spot on the bed to right behind me. He snaked his hands around my waist, his hands landing near the rim of my underwear. I shivered.

"Not now Ian! There will be enough time when I'm done here!" Isabelle snapped. Ian withdrew his arms from around me. I shrugged away from him, embarrassed at had let him go so far. "The last time you made me an offer you almost threw me to the s-sharks!" I accused Ian, my voice faltering.

Isabelle stepped forward and said "Don't blame Ian for what I did. He had nothing to do with that plan." I stepped back, surprised and bumped into Ian. "Of course, I simply MUST point out that there is no way out of here, and if you don't cooperate Ian will have to take action." Isabelle added, sounding like she wanted me to act badly.

"What KIND of action?" I asked, getting a little scared. Ian roughly pulled me closer to him and bucked up against me. "That kind of action." Isabelle said grimly. I pulled away from Ian quickly asking "What do you want from me?"

Ian turned to his mother saying "Let me explain to her mum, please!" Isabelle glared at her son "Fine, but don't call me mum!" She snapped and stepped out of the room through a sliding door. The door quickly shut and locked. I shuddered at being alone with Ian, here and with the circumstances...

"Amy, sit down won't you please?" He asked, pulling me down on his lap. What a seat!

**Chapter 2**

This had been one crazy, yet cool morning. I had woken up in some strange room with none other than Natalie Kabra on top of me, kissing my neck. At first I admitedly moaned. She had smiled.

Then I'd realized who she was and what she was doing and rolled away, and off the bed. I'd run away from her for a minute then she had me cornered. My life is crazy, but THIS was just plain weird!

Natalie slowly approached him like the sly snake she was. She was wearing a skimpy black bra and something one might call underwear, though they really didn't fit her and were so small you could almost see her.

I looked down and found myself only in my boxers. I backed up and tried to find a way out, there was none. "Why are you trying to leave?" Natalie asked, a mischievous let pouty look on her face. _Wow she looks so sexy... CUT OUT OF IT DAN! _I thought shaking my head.

She pushed herself against me, I shivered and moaned quietly. "Well?" She asked again. I breathed heavily then said "I'm not going anywhere..." She smiled and planted a kiss on my lips.

She fingered my underwear basically saying _these gotta go._ I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her deeper. My hands found her bra and I started to knead her breasts though the cloth. She groaned into my mouth and bucked into me.

(… MORE TO COME! ...)

Hope you liked it and please comment, rate and review! I'll write more as soon as I can! :D


	2. Sex Adventures with Natalie&Dan Part 1

**So I got some pretty positive feed back and I decided to write more! I hope you guys like my all new REALLY sexy chapter. ;) **

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS BUT THE STORY LINE!**

I groaned, wow I never thought that Natalie Kabra OF ALL PEOPLE, Natalie Kabra would be so sexy. I tore off her bra and sucked on her nipple. She bit her lip and grabbed a fist full of my hair.

I bit down softly on her alert nipples, sucking her breast carefully. I grabbed her left one in my hand and played with her. She pushed me away and said "My turn." She knelt down and pulled off my underwear. She immediately took my dick into her hands.

I sucked in a breath, my length growing hard. She smiled evilly as she started to rub up and down me. I moaned and held her head down there. She sighed, she knew I wanted her mouth on me not her hands. Thankfully she complied, just as my dick was fully hard and erect.

She was amazing and I wondered if she had done this before, I never had. She sexily ran her tongue around my balls, licking, biting, kissing and sucking every inch of my cock.

I started to feel a little weird and she stopped. She stood up and I pouted. "A small lesson on sex-ed before we go any farther." She purred, taking my dick and dragging me to the bed. She pushed me down roughly.

"First off, what I just did was a blow job." She added. I nodded my head. I really wasn't much into learning but this seemed worth it. "I could tell that you were reaching your climax, and innocent Dan not knowing what an organism was would be in a bad situation." She said, rubbing my chest with fake pity.

I was puzzled what was an 'organism'? She smiled "I know what your thinking. An organism is when a person is pleasuring your body and your body reacts with it's sperm. So let's just say you were having sex with a person without a condom or pill and you had an organism inside her then a baby would form. We call that stuff cum." Natalie explained.

I nodded again, that was thankfully simple enough. "I already took a pill so no need to worry about caution. Now this is a normal kiss." She gave him a rough kiss. "And this is a french kiss." She added, sticking her tongue all over his mouth.

"I think we're ready to continue..." Natalie said sexily.

(MORE TO COME LATER...)


	3. Amy And Ian expirement

Adventures

Wow, so many great reviews! Thanks everyone. ;) I also got a lot of "What ages" and "Mispellation" stuff, and I want to thank everyone for that stuff too. Ages: They're all over 18, and I know that does not really go with where the story is at, but let's all just pretend. Misspellation: Oops. I was super tired when I had written it and had just studied for my Science, you get the picture. I've been really busy with college and finding time I my dorm, alone, to write this stuff, so I'm super sorry for not posting this sooner. Oh, and yes, this is written a little different than usual.

Hope you like it, Cocoa.

Adventures

Amy tried to relax, but it was hard when she was sitting on Ian Kobra's lap, and even more so because she felt his bulge pushing up against her. She blushed at the thought. "What do you want?" She repeated. "I want you." He purred against her neck. She tried to scoot away but he held her tight to him.

"Amy, I thought you wanted this to…" He asked, slightly confused. "N-Not anymore..." She said, trying to sound like she was absolutely sure. The truth was, she had always liked Ian, ever since that first kiss, no matter if it was real or not. And she had always thought of him this way...

She hadn't been able to get him out of her head, even after all these years had passed by. When no one had found the "prize" at the end of the game, almost everyone had given up. But not the Kobras, or herself and Dan. Now she was here, with Ian, who wanted something that she COULDN'T give him, for her own sake. "I know you do." Ian said triumphantly, starting to kiss her neck.

Amy couldn't help but moan as he bit a sensitive spot. He smiled into her neck and flipped her around, so she was facing him. "No!" She cried out, just as Ian started to kiss her. "Why not?" He asked, lips close to hers. She shivered, trying to find a reason. "B-Because..." She said, her eyes looking away from him.

"Because what? We're both old enough to, and plus, I think we both could use a little fun." He said, closing in on her. Amy tried to push away, but she knew her will power was not that strong, and whatever will she had before was gone when Ian's lips passionately smashed into hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He smiled and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gladly gave it to them and their tongues fought for dominance. They stayed like this for a while, kissing and enjoying each other before Ian made a move.

He picked her up and carried her to one of the clean, white walls, pushing her up against it. Slowly his lips went down her neck, biting and sucking on the way down to her full breasts. She moaned, looking down at him. He slid his arms around her back, unhooking her bra. She blushed as the lacy bra fell to the floor.

Ian just stood there, looking at her. Amy turned away "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment..." She said slowly. "You're not, you-you're amazing." He said, cupping her milky breasts in his hands. She groaned, and he smiled, moving his hands around them. Amy closed her eyes and bit her lip, not trying to moan. Ian then took his hands away, replacing them with his mouth.

He bit and sucked one of her nipples then turned to the other. She moaned and blushed. Ian kept kissing her beautiful chest until he stopped her. "My turn." She said softly. She flipped them around so he was against the wall. Ian smiled, this was the rare Amy, that only he saw, and only he loved. Smart, shy, but adventuress and a little rough at times.

She slowly slipped off his briefs and looked at his erect member. _Wow, he's so big! _She thought, starting to get a little scared. Ian on the other hand was getting a little impatient. Finally after a while, after she did nothing, he took his hand and forcefully pushed her head into his dick.

He moaned as her surprised, open mouth hit him. Amy slowly started to mover her mouth around him, kissing his shaft and then his head. He groaned again, pushing her head. She eventually found her way to his balls, kissing and sucking each one before moving back to his member. A string of husky moans came out of his mouth and she took him whole in her mouth.

She blushed and slowly worked on him, but again he got impatient and start to face fuck her. She made a _hmmaa_ sound in surprise and almost gagged as his head hit her throat. Ian couldn't hold it any longer and came, screaming. She was surprised as a milky substance was shot into her mouth repeatedly.

"Oh Gods, Amy, that was amazing." Ian said as she swallowed the delicious cum. She smiled and stood up, locking their lips together. He tasted himself on her lips and put his tongue in her mouth to get more of it. She moaned and they slowly made their way back to the plush bed.


	4. Dan And Natalie DO it!

**Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for all of the amazing reviews and encouragement! I really have been busy but now that school is out I can update more. :) If you have any ideas for the story just contact me! - Cocoa PS also none of the characters are mine!**

Dan nodded and gulped as Natalie finished telling him what was what about sex. Sure he had watched some porn when he got the chance but that wasn't much since he was constantly on the run with Amy and she was always watching him. He had just turned 18 and was just going to have a chat with Nellie, the same chat that she had done with Amy when she had turned 18.

But now, instead of Nellie awkwardly telling him about sex, sexy Natalie was teaching him about it. And he was actually going to do it! He was excited but scared... though there wasn't anytime to think as Natalie grabbed his shaft again. She quickly pumped him until he was completely hard again, which wasn't long at all!

Then Natalie started doing something that REALLY turned him on. She pushed him down on the bed, so he was sitting down and watching her as she started to strip-dance for him. She sexily moved her silky hands up her smooth legs and moaned saying "Oh, I bet you like this, don't you?"

She turned around and started moving her anus sensually, moving it side to side. She turned around and came closer to him, practically putting her perfect boobs into his face. She unhooked her bra from the back and sat down on his lap, mainly on his hard cock.

"Do you want to fuck me Danny?" She said in an innocent voice, smiling and moving around on his lap. Dan groaned, it felt so good! "Fuck yes!" He said, grinding up against her. "Call me slut Danny." She whispered to him. "Fuck yes you slut!" He told her.

She smiled and got up, much to his dislike, but Dan was soon happy as she slowly lowered her underwear. He gaped at her small show of public hair and beautiful pussy. She came over again and pushed him back so he was laying down. Then she made sure his cock was fully erect before she stood up on the bed, so he could watch her.

She started to finger herself before putting two fingers into her wet pussy. She moaned and pumped in and out, stretching herself for Dan's very ready cock. He started to leak pre-cum just by watching the beautiful goddess do this to herself. Soon after she put in three fingers, scissoring them and moaning almost constantly.

She didn't want to cum... but the feeling washed over her and she came over Dan's stomach. She bent down and scooped up some with her middle finger, putting it in her mouth and sucking. Then she scooped more up and put them at Dan's mouth her greedily sucked it all off her fingers.

In just moments Natalie lowered herself fully onto Dan's cock. It might've hurt but she didn't show it and was obviously ready for his full size. Dan moaned, it felt so amazing to be in her tight pussy. More amazing then he ever could've imagined. She slowly and sensually moved herself up and down his length then quickened the pace when Dan moaned "Hurry up you slut!"

She smiled at him calling her a slut and kept making her pace faster and faster. Soon both of them were moaning, groaning and sweating. Within moments Dan came right into Natalie and after seeing his expression of pure bliss Natalie came as well, collapsing on him. Both were tired... but neither were done just yet...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the support but remember to keep posting reviews and rating it! I will be uploading more often so YAY! If you'd like to see something happen in the story or know some great smexy ideas, just suggest some! ;) I've had a lot of fun writing these, but I'm not sure how long I am going to keep on going, but I will be putting out more 39 clues fanfictions! So YAY to that too! ALSO this chapter is less smutty and a little romantic/lovey, but it's just a lead up to even SMUTTIER ideas! Oh yeah! So please bare with it. ;) So we can get to the really good stuff. - Cocoa**

Amy was starting to really doubt what was happening here. She had loved Ian for years... but she was virgin and giving herself up to him would mean something really important to her, even if it didn't for him. She wanted to give him what he deserved... what he wanted... and what she wanted too... but she wanted to make a commitment if she was going to do this.

"Ian, Ian, wait!" Amy whispered just as his thick cock was about to enter her wetness. "What?" Ian asked, almost impatient yet lovingly. Amy looked down then answered him "I need you to know this is my first time... and I love you." She said, with no stammer. It surprised her that saying something as big as this, she wasn't stammering at.

Ian's eyes grew wide. Amy, stunning, beautiful and smart Amy, loved him. Even though Amy probably thought that the whole 'kiss and leave' thing was a cruel plan, it had been real to him too and he hadn't wanted to leave in fact, Natalie had dragged him away from them. Now Amy was saying that she loved him, SHE LOVED HIM!

"Me too." He croaked, his throat all of a sudden dry. Amy was just as shocked by his answer as he had been about her statement. "You mean this is your first time?" She asked him, still not stammering. "Yes. And I meant I loved you too Amy, I have waited for you... forever." Amy was still shocked but before she could answer Ian plunged into her.

Amy's eyes popped as he broke her cherry. She only bled a little though, oddly. Ian moaned in pleasure and Amy winced in pain yet it also felt good. Soon Ian was pounding into her, talking dirty. "Oh, I bet you like that bitch? Don't you bitch? I can tell. I know you want me you slut!" He said huskily and he pounded in and out of her.

Amy nodded, grabbing onto the bed spread as Ian rocked the bed. Amy couldn't believe all she had missed out. This sensation was amazing... but she was still glad she had waited for Ian. He was amazing, almost like he had done it before. But he had said she was his first...

Amy didn't dare think about it. The feeling of his huge meat pounded in and out, all the way in of course, felt so amazing to her that she came pretty quickly. Ian kept going for quite a bit more before he emptied his load into her.

**~ Two Years Later ~**

Amy nor Ian had thought to use protection... this was yet another instance of why young people should. Fortunately Amy's body was made to have babies and she wasn't THAT young! Ian and her soon got married after the 'kidnapping' and Amy had a little girl she named Alexandria, Alex for short.

Natalie and Dan had been dating before they got married so they decided, and had their Cahill connections, decide it was OK for the two to be together and it wasn't family inbreeding or whatever. They were happy, just like Amy and Ian and had sex... A LOT.

But Ian had a secret... don't get him wrong, he loved Amy, lots! But she was having another baby and didn't like to get pounded when she was preggo. And Ian needed release. Call him a male slut or a cheater or whatever but that was when he got interested in guys. Yeah, guys. Did that mean he was gay? Uh, kinda... or so he thought.

One day he got really lucky, like really. Jonah Wizard, yes that hideous rapper of a cousin, had broken up with Hamilton Holt. It had started off and ended as a secret relationship, mainly because the oh so adored Jonah Wizard couldn't be seen humping with a boy. Apparently, which was straight from a drunk, very drunk, Hamilton, they had a huge fight about why they couldn't publicly love each other. Amy and Ian had heard of the break up and Amy had insisted that Ian go over to Hamilton's house and help the poor guy out.

At first the idea repulsed Ian, but now he was thanking god for it. Hamilton, who was already pretty drunk had gotten even more boozy when Ian had come over. He, a bi and a drunk started to fool around with Ian. And this was how it went...

TO BE CONTINUED

**And PS more Dan x Natalie sex and some Hamilton x Ian sex next chapter so if u don't like bi, don't read it! :) **


	6. Everything Comes to an End One Day

**Hello again! Some pretty bad reviews but that's alright.**

**If you don't like it, please do not accept me to make more for you. That's just... .  
><strong>

**ANYWAY. I have decided to end this fanfic so thank you to all my fans and supporters that helped along the way!  
><strong>

**I WILL BE MAKING MORE FANFICS! Please look out 4 them! ;)  
><strong>

**So thanks everyone,  
><strong>

**Cocoa  
><strong>


End file.
